Situaciones raras
by Tifon the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic, Scourge y algunos de los amigos de los dos erizos se ven envueltos en varias situaciones un tanto extrañas, ¡subi el quinto cap.!, ¡no recomendado para aquellos a quienes no les gusten las armas de fuego y les agrade la Tails Doll!
1. Disparates

Sonic the Hedgehog

Situaciones raras

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic puede matar del aburrimiento o de la risa, dependiendo de quien lo lea

**Situación 1:**** 4 erizos y un paracaídas**

Vemos que Sonic, Shadow, Silver y Scourge están viajando en un avión hacia… alguna parte.

Shadow es el piloto, y los otros tres están de lo más tranquilos en sus asientos, hasta que de repente, una de la turbinas del avión explota.

"¿Qué pasa, Shadow?" pregunto Sonic cuando el erizo negro entro por una puerta

"¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que una turbina exploto y que estamos cayendo, tarado?" le gruño Shadow

"¡Bah!..." gruño Scourge "¡solo tomemos los paracaídas y saltemos del avión!"

Shadow tomo un respiro.

"Solo tenemos un paracaídas" dijo el erizo negro

"¿Entonces que hacemos?" pregunto Silver nervioso "¡no quiero llegar muerto a mi cita con Blaze!"

"Da igual lo que hagamos…" gruño Scourge con resignación "… solo uno de nosotros se salvara"

"Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Scourge" le apoyo Sonic, causando gran sorpresa en Silver

Mientras los tres erizos hablaban, Shadow se alejo lenta y silenciosamente de ellos…

Pasaron cinco minutos.

"¡Bien, entonces será así!" exclamo Sonic después de ver que harían para salvarse los cuatro con un solo paracaídas "¿qué dices tu Shadow?"

No lo vieron en ningún lado.

"¿Dónde esta ese erizo?" pregunto Scourge mientras buscaba, hasta que noto algo feo "¡¿Y DONDE ESTA EL PARACAIDAS?!"

Los tres erizos vieron por las ventanillas, solo para ver a Shadow descendiendo lentamente con el paracaídas.

"¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS, SHADOW!!!" gritaron Sonic, Silver y Scourge antes de que el avión se estrellara y explotara en una isla

Al llegar a tierra, Shadow miro hacia el lugar donde se estrello el avión y sonrío satisfactoriamente.

"Mi plan salio como yo quería…" dijo para si mismo "… esos tres merecían morir por no haberme pagado los 10 rings que cada uno me debían, ¡jajajaja!"

Moraleja: Nunca vueles en un avión si Shadow es el piloto…

**Situación 2: ****Sonic Claus**

Sonic y Tails iban caminando calmadamente por una avenida de Station Square, hasta que un grupo de niños vio al erizo azul y se lanzaron sobre el.

Tails, sorprendido se quito de en medio, mientras los niños cantaban alegres alrededor de Sonic.

Cinco minutos después…

"¿Qué tanto te decían esos niños?" pregunto Tails con curiosidad

"Pues uno me pidió que le llevara un videojuego, una bicicleta, una pelota, etc…" dijo el erizo con serenidad

"¿Te pidió que le trajeras juguetes para navidad?" pregunto Tails incrédulo

"Si" respondió Sonic "y los otros niños también"

"¿Qué les pasara para que crean que eres Santa Claus?" pregunto el zorrito

"Ni idea" respondió Sonic, luego miro un reloj y se alarmo "¡tengo que irme, nos vemos luego Tails!"

"¿A dónde ira?" se pregunto Tails confundido

Sonic corría hacia el norte, y cada vez había más y más nieve, hasta que por fin llego a una casa que estaba junto a un establo.

"¡Ufff!, ¡por fin llegue!" suspiro Sonic mientras entraba a la casita y se ponía un gorro de Santa Claus, luego miro a un duende y le pregunto "¿ya esta todo listo para esta noche?"

"Si, jefe" le contesto el duende

Sonic asintió y fue al establo, una vez allí se subió a un trineo tirado por 6 renos, los cuales estaban guiados por un séptimo reno, el cual tenía una nariz roja.

Sonic sonrío mientras azotaba las riendas.

"Lo que Tails no sepa, no lo dañara" susurro mientras volaba en el trineo

Moraleja: ¿Estas seguro de que realmente conoces bien a tus amigos?

**Situación 3: Las bombas de Belph**

Estaban Silver, Blaze y Belph estaban tratando de entrar en una de las bases de Eggman, pero la entrada a esta era demasiado resistente.

"Oye, Belph" le dijo Blaze al puercoespín "tengo una idea"

"¿Cuál?" le pregunto el puercoespín

"Tu sabes que están demoliendo un edificio aquí cerca, ¿verdad?" dijo Blaze con seguridad

"Si, ¿pero que importa?" pregunto el puercoespín

Blaze sonrío.

"Solo necesito que vayas allí, y que cuando nadie te vea tomes unos 100 kilos de dinamita y los traigas acá"

Belph gruño con sorpresa.

"¡Eso es ridículo!" exclamo "¡además tengo el triple de eso en mi mochila!" saco una mochila muy grande

Silver y Blaze lo miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Belph "nunca se sabe cuando hará falta volar algo en pedacitos"

Moraleja: Todos tienen sus secretos… bueno, casi todos.

**Situación 4: En las vegas**

Scourge y Fiona están apostando rings en un casino, la zorra esperaba sacar una gran fortuna de una sola vez, pero Scourge dudaba de eso.

"Si veo una estrella fugaz, pediré como deseo sacar muchos rings de una sola vez" pensó Fiona mientras miraba por la ventana

En ese instante, un edificio cercano exploto, y de el salio volando Eggman mientras se incendiaba.

"Dije estrella fugaz, no científico fugaz" pensó la zorra mientras lo veía con una gota en la cabeza "bueno es lo mismo" pidió su deseo y luego jugo en la tragamonedas

Saco todos lo rings que quería, para sorpresa de Scourge.

Moraleja: Todo puede ser posible… bueno, casi todo

*¿Qué pasa?, quise escribirlo porque hace tiempo que me rondaba la cabeza, y no tengo intención de hacerle la competencia a nadie

_Belph: ¿Fui el único de tus personajes que apareció?_

_Yo: Si_

_Belph: Bueno, que importa…_


	2. Más disparates

Sonic the Hedgehog

Situaciones raras

NOTA: La idea original era que fuera un Oneshot, pero como me pidieron un segundo cap. pues aquí esta, espero que les guste…

ADVERTENCIA: Si leyeron el cap. anterior seguro saben que pongo aquí…

**Situación 5: El día de pesca de Knuckles**

Vemos a Knuckles caminando en un muelle, llevaba una caña de pescar sobre el hombro, paso un rato hasta que se sentó en el borde del muelle y lanzo el anzuelo al mar.

"Veamos que saco para almorzar hoy" dijo el equidna con una sonrisa

Pasaron cinco minutos de pura nada, hasta que pico algo…

"¡Pico algo!" exclamo Knuckles mientras tiraba del sedal, luego vio el anzuelo, pero se quedo estupefacto al ver lo que colgaba de este "¿una motosierra?, ¿pero que hace una motosierra en el mar?"

Se deshizo de la motosierra, y lanzo el anzuelo otra vez.

Pasaron diez minutos…

"¡No pican!" exclamo Knuckles irritado, de repente el sedal comenzó a tirar "¡ahí pico algo!" tiro del sedal y vio el anzuelo, pero "¿una AK-47?, ¿pero que rayos pasa en el mar hoy en día?"

Se deshizo del arma y volvió a tirar el anzuelo al mar, esta vez se tardo media hora, hasta que…

"¡Ahora si!" exclamo el equidna mientras tiraba del sedal, pero esta vez pesco algo muy pesado "pesa mucho, ¡no importa!, ¡yo puedo con todo!" tiro con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que por fin saco el anzuelo del agua, pero "¡¿UN TANQUE?!" grito aterrado "¡OH MY GOOOODDDDDDD!, ¡ESTOS PESCADOS SE HAN VUELTO LOCOOOOOS!"

Se deshizo del tanque, tomo su caña y se fue de ahí a toda velocidad.

Mientras, debajo del agua…

"Oye, ¿ya se fue el tipo que vino a pescar?" le pregunto un pez a otro

"Si, pesco algunas de las cosas que están tiradas aquí" le contesto el otro pez "¡seguro se asusto!" se ríe "¡vámonos a jugar Sonic Unleashed!"

Dicho esto, los dos peces se fueron.

Moraleja: Las sorpresas están en todos lados…

**Situación 6: ****Los erizos del oeste**

Vemos a Sonic bajando de un caballo en un pueblo, llevaba sus zapatos de siempre, un sombrero marrón y una funda con un revólver.

Pasa un rato, y se topa con Shadow, quien además de llevar lo de siempre, también tiene un sombrero como el de Sonic, pero negro y también tiene una funda con un revólver.

"¡Shadow!" exclama Sonic mientras sacaba su revólver

"¡Sonic!, ¡te encontré al fin!" exclamo el erizo negro mientras sacaba su revólver

Ambos apuntan con sus armas a su oponente.

"¿Quién de los dos es el tirador más rápido del oeste?" pregunto Sonic sin dejar de apuntar a Shadow

"¡Solo hay una forma de saberlo!" exclamo Shadow mientras apuntaba a Sonic

Una vez dicho esto, ambos erizos comenzaron a disparar como locos, creando una nube de polvo entre ellos.

"¡Esta vez no te salvaras, Shadow!" grito Sonic mientras reía y disparaba

Paso un rato de solo disparos, hasta que Shadow grito:

"¡¡MUERE MALDITO, MUEREEEE!!"

Siguieron con su tiroteo, hasta que se quedaron sin balas...

"¡Se me acabaron las balas!" dijo Sonic

"A mi también" afirmo Shadow, luego miro a Sonic "ambos somos los tiradores más rápidos, pero tenemos mala puntería"

"Así es Shadow…" dijo Sonic mientras miraba al erizo negro y sonreía "… ¿por qué no hacemos las paces y nos vamos a tomar algo?"

"Me parece bien" respondió Shadow

Ambos empiezan a caminar…

"Total…" dijo Sonic con serenidad "… aquí no ha pasado nada"

Y detrás de ellos, estaban Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Shade, Silver, Blaze y Eggman, todos tirados en el suelo y con varios agujeros de balas en el cuerpo.

Moraleja: (esta vez no hay moraleja, ¡jajaja!)

*Este es algo corto, no tenia muchas ideas… pero escuchen, puedo hacer un tercer cap. si alguien me presta un personaje suyo, solo hay dos vacantes y si me los prestan (lo cual dudo) tendrían que describirlos física y mentalmente, y decir que habilidades tienen.

_Shadow: ¡Menos estupideces y termina esto!_

_Yo: Esta bien…_

*¡Gracias por leer y dejar reviews!


	3. Más que disparates

Sonic the Hedgehog

Situaciones raras

NOTA: ¿Recuerdan lo que dije al final del cap. anterior?, pues olvídenlo, ya me arrepentí…

ADVERTENCIA: Leer el cap. uno para saber cual es

2da ADVERTENCIA: Si leen esto y no dejan review, Shadow se encargara de que no vuelvan a ver la luz del sol (fue idea de el)

**Situación 7: Otro cuento de vaqueros**

Vemos a Scourge caminando en un pueblo, lleva un sombrero negro (de esos que llevan los cazarecompensas), un puro (un tipo de cigarro), su ropa de siempre, y esta arrastrando un ataúd.

Pasa un rato, en el que todo ser vivo en el lugar huye de el con solo verlo, hasta que por fin llega al edificio del sheriff.

Al entrar, ve a Sonic, el cual lleva un sombrero marrón, sus zapatos de siempre y ahora también una estrella dorada.

"¿Ya de vuelta, Scourge?" pregunto el erizo azul al verlo, luego se fijo en el ataúd "¿qué traes ahí?"

"Mira…" gruño Scourge con desagrado "… en este cajón traigo a Mephiles the Dark, un peligroso asaltante, y por cierto, tengo una pregunta…" toma una hoja en la que esta una foto de Mephiles, abajo están su nombre y la frase 'se busca vivo o muerto' "… aquí dice que se busca vivo o muerto, ¿verdad?"

"Si" contesto Sonic

"Entonces, no tienes porque quejarte si te lo entrego muerto, ¿cierto?" siguió Scourge mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su cara

"Cierto, no tengo problema con que me lo entregues muerto" dijo Sonic sin entender

Scourge suspiro satisfactoriamente.

"Eso es lo que quería oír" dijo el erizo verde, luego volteo a ver el ataúd, saco su revólver y le disparo seis veces, y en respuesta, el que estaba dentro del ataúd grito:

"¡¡AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Moraleja: Que este en un ataúd, no significa que este muerto…

**Situación 8: Un tragicómico accidente **

Vemos a Khalei y a Rayler en medio de una calle, en una ciudad desierta, ambos estaban extremadamente aburridos por no tener nada que hacer.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" pregunto Khalei de repente

"Yo no se…" respondió Rayler con monotonía "… ¿qué quieres hacer tu?"

Khalei se puso a pensar y de repente se le ocurrió algo…

"¿Qué tal un tiroteo?" pregunto Khalei "¡solo por diversión!" levanto su brazo/revólver

"¿Por qué no?, nadie puede ver lo que hacemos aquí" dijo Rayler con tranquilidad, luego se metió en una armería y salio de ella llevando una escopeta, un lanzamisiles y una minigun "¡estoy listo!"

"¡Pues que empiece la fiesta!" exclamo Khalei mientras ponía su brazo/revólver en posición

Los dos se pusieron a disparar como locos hacia todos lados, destrozando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor…

"¡Ahhgggg!, ¡Rayler, me diste en el brazo izquierdo!" exclamo Khalei mientras se cubría la herida como podía

Rayler se río suavemente.

"¡Pues no te muevas, para que te destroce el otro con la escopeta!" exclamo el hibrido, luego disparo tres veces, pero… "¡uy, pero que mala puntería tengo!"

"¡Pues ahora me toca a mi!" exclamo Khalei mientras levantaba su brazo revólver "¡CHAOS REVÓLVER!"

El misil de energía salio volando a toda velocidad hacia Rayler.

"¡CHAOS SPEAR!" exclamo el hibrido mientras lanzaba la esfera de energia

Y en ese momento, Sonic apareció corriendo justo entre los dos ataques.

"¡Cuidado, Sonic!" exclamaron Khalei y Rayler al verlo

Pero el erizo azul no alcanzo a reaccionar, los dos ataques lo golpearon de lleno, y al disiparse el humo causado por la explosión, vieron como estaba tirado en el piso.

"¡Sonic!..." exclamo Khalei mientras le iba a ver junto a Rayler

"… ¿Sonic?..." pregunto Rayler mientras movía al erizo azul

De repente, tanto Khalei como Rayler se pusieron pálidos del miedo…

"¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!" gritaron aterrados "¡¡MATAMOS A SONIC!! ¡¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!!" dicho esto, salieron huyendo de allí a toda velocidad

Moraleja: Ten cuidado con lo que haces

Hasta aquí llega este cap., espero que les guste

_Sonic: (tiene una aureola sobre __su cabeza) ¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?!_

_Yo: Yo no hice nada (señalo a Khalei y a Rayler), pero ellos si_

_Khalei y Rayler: (se asustan y salen corriendo de allí a toda velocidad)_


	4. Aún más que disparates

Sonic the Hedgehog

Situaciones raras

ADVERTENCIA: ¿Acaso estoy forzado a repetirla una y otra vez?

2da ADVERTENCIA: Recuerden que si leen esto y no dejan reviews, Shadow se encargara de que no vuelvan a ver la luz del sol (también recuerden que fue idea suya)

**Situación 9: 2 erizos y el ganado**

Vemos a Scourge viajando en una motocicleta hacia alguna parte, y de repente ve que a lo lejos esta el rancho del señor 'forma de vida perfecta', Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Pasare a visitar al erizo negro…" murmuro Scourge "… hace tiempo que no voy a molestarlo"

El erizo malvado fue hacia el rancho y una vez que entro vio a Shadow apoyado en un árbol, cerca de el estaban Buns (en su Unidad de Cuidados Omega) y E-123 Omega marcando el ganado.

"¡Hey, negrito!" exclamo Scourge, el erizo negro volteo a verlo "¿estas marcando a tus vaquitas?"

Shadow suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y decía:

"Aparte de venir a decir estupideces, ¿qué quieres?"

"¡Vamos, no seas tan antipático!" gruño Scourge "solo pase a saludar"

"Entiendo…" dijo Shadow con su típica frialdad "… pues si, Omega y la coneja esa están marcando a las vacas para que no se las roben…" suspiro, mientras le daba un trozo de carne a Scourge "… las tengo que cuidar de mis propios vecinos"

"Es verdad, estamos rodeados de ladrones…" afirmo Scourge mientras le daba una mordida a la carne "… hasta yo robo de vez en cuando"

"¿A si?" pregunto Shadow con notorio sarcasmo, Buns se río al escucharlo

"Si…" respondió el erizo malvado con algo de enojo "… para que sepas, hace como cinco años que no pruebo la carne de mi propio rancho"

"¿En serio?..." pregunto Shadow con tono malicioso mientras Scourge le daba otra mordida a su trozo de carne "… pues ahora la estas probando"

Moraleja: Cuida muy bien tus cosas

**Situación 10: La vida de vagabundo**

Vemos a Sonic durmiendo en un árbol al lado de una carretera, en eso aparece Amy, mira al erizo con preocupación.

"Sonic…" le dice la eriza "… ¿quieres que te de algunos rings?"

Sonic despierta, la mira y niega con la cabeza.

"¡Vamos, Sonic!" se queja Amy "¡no seas orgulloso!"

"No es orgullo, Amy" le responde el erizo azul con tranquilidad

"¿Entonces?" pregunto la eriza

Sonic se pone de pie, se acerca un poco a ella y la mira a los ojos, y lógicamente, Amy se sonroja.

"Mira, con lo que yo tengo, puedo vivir tranquilo hasta el día de mi muerte" dijo Sonic mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Amy arquea una ceja, algo extrañada.

"¿En serio?" pregunto

"Si" respondió Sonic con tono confiado "siempre y cuando, muera mañana antes del mediodía"

Moraleja: A veces, todo depende de cuando partas

**Situación 11:**** La mansión**

Tails y Fiona están viendo una gran mansión, porque la zorra la quería comprar, pero miraba algo desconfiada hacia todos lados.

Pasa un largo rato mientras ven la casa, hasta que salen y se ponen a conversar.

"¿Y que te parece?" pregunto el zorrito de dos colas

Fiona tomo un respiro antes de responder.

"Pues me gusto, pero me pone nerviosa que pueda tener fantasmas"

"No te preocupes por eso…" dijo Tails con tranquilidad "… yo doy garantía de que aquí no hay fantasmas"

"¿De verdad, Tails?" pregunto Fiona mientras arqueaba una ceja

"Si…" respondió Tails, Fiona noto que el zorro se estaba volviendo etéreo "… hace 500 años que vivo aquí y jamás he visto a uno"

Moraleja: (no veo que tipo de moraleja puede dejar esto)

*¿Qué les parece?, si les gusta ya saben que hacer, ¡jejeje!

_Sonic: (me mira enojado)_

_Yo: ¿Sigues enojado, Sonic?_

_Sonic: …_

_Yo: ¡Bah!, ¡no seas así!, ¿sabes lo complicado que fue conseguir las esferas del dragón para invocar a Shen Long y pedirle que te reviviera?_

_Sonic: (da media vuelta y se va)_

_Tails: No te preocupes, Sonic esta irritado con el hecho de que todo el mundo lo mata, es todo…_

_Yo: Si, supongo_


	5. Ultimo disparate

Sonic the Hedgehog

Situaciones raras

ADVERTENCIA: No tengo que repetirla una y otra vez… ¿o si?

2da ADVERTENCIA: No se bien cual era, pero tenia que ver con Shadow y la luz del sol…

**Situa****ción Final: La gran aventura de Bran y Zhul**

Vemos a Bran (para conocerlo pueden leer mi perfil o mi fic 'Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos') corriendo por las calles de Station Square con mucha prisa.

"¡Tengo que llegar rápido a mi casa!" exclama el lobo, pero luego se acuerda de algo "¡oh, no!, ¡me acabo de acordar de que… olvide el cumpleaños de mi mamá!, ¡ahhh, también me acorde de que me quitaron la casa!, ¡nunca debí hipotecarla!, ¿pero ahora que hare?, ya no tengo en donde dormir…" se deprime, hasta que de repente se le ocurre una idea

Unos momentos después…

Vemos a Bran y a un conejo cualquiera peleando en una casa por un rifle, pasa un rato, hasta que Bran le quita el arma al conejo.

"¡Por favor!" reza el conejo asustado "¡quédate con mi casa, pero no me mat… ahhh!" no logra terminar de hablar porque Bran le pega un balazo en la frente

"¡Que bien!" celebra el lobo "¡tengo una nueva casa!, que es más fea que Perfect Dark Gaia cuando fue a mi fiesta de navidad disfrazado de Santa Claus, pero no importa…" ve al publico (ustedes) y se asusta "… ¡ahhhh!, ¿ya están filmando?..." suspira y se calma "… bueno, ¿qué importa?, ¡hola damas y caballeras, digo caballeros, o como sea que se diga!, ¡hoy voy a cargarme a algunos de los villanos de los juegos y cómics de Sonic!, ¿qué porque?, ¡porque me da gana y porque el fracasado que escribe esto no tiene nada mejor que hacer!"

"¡Oye, no soy ningún fracasado!" grito enojado desde atrás de las cámaras

"¿Además, no se supone que tu eres un villano también?" pregunta el conejo que se esta desangrando en el piso

"¡Se supone que debiste morir, tomaaaa!" grita Bran mientras saca una escopeta y le pega tres tiros

¡¡Ahhhhh!!" grita el conejo antes de morir

"Bien, ahora que ya no tengo a un feo roedor que me moleste, me iré quebrar a balazos a algún vago que ande por allí" dice Bran justo antes de irse

Rato después, en un cementerio…

"Aquí no hay nadie…" se queja Bran, hasta que alguien pone una mano sobre su hombro "… ¡ahhhhh! ¿Quién rayos es?..." se da media vuelta y ve a Zhul (para conocer a este personaje también pueden leer mi perfil o mi fic 'Estrellas, esmeraldas y no-muertos') "… ah, solo eres tu"

"¿Acaso esperabas a Kirby, idiota?" le pregunta Zhul con algo de molestia

"No, solo estoy buscando a algún tipo malo al cual enviar al inframundo" responde Bran tranquilamente

"¿Y para que?" pregunta el erizo no-muerto con curiosidad

"¡Porque quiero!" responde Bran

"¿Entonces puedo ir?" pregunta Zhul "¡no tengo nada mejor que hacer y yo se donde hay un par de tipos malos!"

"¡Esta bien, vamos!" dice Bran, luego ambos salen del cementerio y van hacia la calle a esperar a que pase un auto, lo cual ocurre y se detiene en un semáforo en rojo

"¡Ahora, Zhul!" grita Bran mientras el y el erizo no-muerto van corriendo al auto, luego Zhul abre la puerta y saca a la fuerza al conductor, el cual era un canguro macho

"¡Oigan, el lobo y el erizo zombi!, ¡salgan de mi auto, que lo necesito para llegar a tiempo al cumpleaños de mi novia!" grita el canguro con gran enojo

"¡Me importa un hongo, te vas caminando nomás!" grita Zhul mientras se sube en el asiento del conductor y Bran en el asiento delantero de pasajeros

"¡Vamos, Zhul!" exclama Bran "¡tu conduce y yo le disparo a cualquiera que nos haya visto!, ¡y así escaparemos con estilo!"

Zhul asiente con la cabeza y acelera a fondo, pero al rato empieza a chocar con varios autos, edificios, señales de transito, abuelitas que andaban por la vereda y por poco atropella a Amy, pero esta saco su Piko Piko Hammer rápidamente y de un golpe los mando a volar muy lejos con auto y todo.

Rato después, en un pueblito del desierto…

"¡UNA RANA LEPROSA CON SINDROME DE DOWN, CONDUCE MEJOR TU!" grita Bran con enojo mientras el auto en el que iban (del cual ya se habían bajado) explotaba estrepitosamente

"¡Pues la próxima vez no me hagas conducir a mi!" gruñe Zhul, luego ve algo y hace que Bran se detenga "¡espera!, ¡ahí esta la Tails Doll!, ¡esta saliendo de esa casa!"

Bran voltea a ver y allí ve a Tails Doll saliendo de una casa.

"¡Bien, toma esta Tec9!" le pasa la ametralladora a Zhul

"¿Y para que quiero esta cosa?" pregunta el erizo no-muerto sin entender

"¡Porque la idea aquí es usar armas de fuego!" gruño Bran con enojo

"¿Y porque?" pregunta Zhul

"¡Porque el atolondrado que escribe esto es libre de escribir lo que quiera!" respondió Bran aun más molesto "¡ahora cállate y dispara!"

En eso, Tails Doll los vio y saco una AK-47.

"¿Qué?" pregunto el peluche maldito con aburrimiento "la idea es pelear así, si no les gusta, simplemente no se queden"

Dicho esto, los tres empiezan a disparar como locos hacia todos lados.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" grito Tails Doll de repente mientras se cubre un brazo "¡me diste en el brazo!"

"¡Cállate y dispara!" grito Bran en respuesta

Siguieron así otro rato, hasta que Tails Doll se harto, y entro corriendo a la casa, pero en eso se resbalo, entro patinando al baño y se cayo de cabeza en el inodoro.

Y cuando Bran y Zhul entraron, no había nadie.

"¿Qué onda?" pregunto Bran confundido "¿A dónde se fue este?"

"Ni idea" respondió Zhul

Mientras, muy lejos de allí…

Tails Doll apareció repentinamente en el baño de otro lugar, el peluche maldito estaba todo mojado.

"¿Cómo rayos llegue a este lugar?" se pregunto Tails Doll con gran confusion

"¡Hey!" escucho exclamar a una voz de repente "¡un intruso salio del inodoro!"

Antes de que Tails Doll pudiera vomitar del asco, Belph entro furtivamente, y al verlo, encendió su motosierra y se lanzo sobre el.

"¡OH, dios mío!, ¡NOOOOOOOO!" grito Tails Doll con pánico mientras trataba de huir "¡que alguien me ayude, por favor!, ¡quiero a mi mamaaaaaaa!"

*¡Jajajaja!, no se ustedes, pero a mi me da risa, así que si les gusto opinen y si no simplemente no digan nada y lean otra cosa…

_Tails Doll: (furioso) Ya veras, cuando estés durmiendo te dejare con más agujeritos que un queso_

_Yo: (tranquilo) si, si, si, lo que sea… _


End file.
